Two Klicks and a Coke
by Nickelina
Summary: Two Joes deviate from the orignal mission's objective


Two Klicks and a Coke.

By Nickelina

Authors Note: I know there are not 2 actual "klicks" in this fic, but the title was too cute to change. #39…

The smoke was starting to fade from the last explosion. The sound of bullets had diminished, although one would fly over head, or hit the humvee intermittently. The ping of it ricocheting off the metal would make the Joe on the other side flinch. Lady Jaye wiped her brow with the backside of her hand and did another peek around the front of the vehicle to see where her partner was.

She saw his shadow on the other side of a blown out tank across the way and waved her arm at him, telling him to make his way back to the humvee. Beachhead hesitantly stepped into the road. He crouched down, his side arm out. He made it back to the humvee and lay flat in the dirt as a bullet whizzed past his head. Lady Jaye stretched her arms out to pull him closer to the wheel well. He sat up and leaned back against the tire.

"Did you get it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I got it." Beachhead replied, slightly annoyed.

A half smile crossed her face. She looked at his still empty hands, and frowned. "You got the right one?"

Beachhead dusted his pants off the best he could. "I grabbed what I could, if you are going to be this picky, you should have done this yourself."

She sighed. "You said you wanted it, I told you where it was."

Before he could respond to that, another hail of bullets showered the humvee. Lady Jaye crawled to the back end of the humvee to counter fire and see where the enemy was. Beachhead did the same from the front.

"Good idea, Jaye." Beachhead yelled over the noise. They now know our location."

"Not now, Beachhead!" she yelled back at him. She turned behind her to scan to field for a new place of refuge. She saw a large boulder a few hundred yards back from their present location. "There!" She yelled to him.

He nodded his approval to her and took two smoke bombs from his belt. He tossed one to her. "When I toss this, start back, wait the count of five, toss yours here." He pointed to her present location. "Here," he said again. "No Joe Namath shit."

"Got it."

Beachhead tossed his smoke bomb directly on the other side of the humvee. Both Joes took off for the boulders. Lady Jaye waited till the count of five and lightly tossed her smoke bomb. It landed exactly where Beachhead wanted it. The smoke obscured the Joes and they were able to make it to the boulder without being seen. The back edge of the boulders dropped into a hole small enough for the two to sit in, the boulder hanging slightly above them giving them much needed shade in the desert.

They leaned back and tried to relax. The sound of war fading behind them again. Lady Jaye inhaled deeply, and then exhaled. She looked at Beachhead from the side of her eyes. He ignored her. She held her hand out, palm up.

"Can I have it?" She asked.

Beachhead sighed. "Just wait."

She squinted her eyes at him. He chuckled, knowing the wait was eating her up. He reached into his left side pocket and pulled a small package out. He ripped the paper open and placed a small red disk in her hand.

"One?" she said. "Are you kidding? I need more than one."

He poured a few more into her hand. She smiled and popped them in her mouth. She closed her eyes, as if in heaven. Beachhead poured a few multi-colored disks into his own hand and put them in his mouth.

He was just as satisfied as she was.

"Do you have any more?" She asked. He shook his head yes and gave her another small handful.

He folded up the rest of the package and put it in his pocket.

Lady Jaye swallowed and shook her head at him. "That's not a good idea."

"Why not?" Beachhead asked. "They melt in your mouth, not in your pocket."

She laughed. "The saying is: M&M's melt in your mouth, not in your hand, not not in your pocket."

"Whatever." Beachhead reached down for his side pocket on his right leg.

"Duke's gonna be pissed we raided his cooler." She said as she lifted herself up and tried to see around the boulder to where Duke's team was camped out for the drill. She thought she spotted him when she heard the unmistakable sound of a can opening. She turned around and sat down again. "Oh my God, you got it! You got it, you got it!" She clapped her hands like a small child.

"Calm down," Beachhead dead-panned as he took a long drink from the red can.

"Beach! Don't drink it all!"

He held the can up to her. "I almost died for this Coke. Besides, it was my idea to get it."

"But if it wasn't for my great intelligence skills, you would have never known they were out there."

He laughed at her. "You sound like a kid. Here." He handed the can to her.

She took an equally long drink, the soda burning her throat as it went down. She handed the can back to Beachhead who finished it off. He looked at the can for a few seconds, twirled it on his finger, then crushed it.

"See that ridge up there?" He asked her.

"Yeah."

"It can't be more than 300 yards…"

Lady Jaye took out her side arm. "Let's go."

Beachhead gave her a head start, and then threw the bright red can as far as he could as a diversion and started after her.


End file.
